herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Donovan
|enemies = Katherine Pierce (deceased) Kol Mikaelson (formerly) Rayna Cruz (deceased) Enzo St. John (formerly, deceased) |type of hero = Heroic Quarterback}} 'Matthew G. "Matt" Donovan'is a major protagonist on ''The Vampire Diaries; ''Elena Gilbert's first love, childhood friend and ex-boyfriend. He is the younger brother of Vicki Donovan, who he has to take care of all by himself, for their troubled mother has left them. When Vicki dies, Matt is devastated. He is best friends with Tyler Lockwood and the quarterback of the Mystic Falls High School football team. He is also employed at the Mystic Grill as a busboy. Elena had broken up with Matt after her parents had died and in the beginning of the series Matt still has feelings for her and wants to get back together with her, since both Elena and Matt were each other's "first". However he later starts a relationship with Caroline Forbes. When Caroline is turned into a vampire in season two, she tricks Matt into breaking up with her, for she can't control her lust for blood around him. However, they later get back together. When Matt later finds out that Caroline is a vampire, he gets upset for he thinks she had something to do with Vicki's death. He asks her to make him forget, but he secretly has vervain in his system and only pretends to forget, a plan Sheriff Forbes came up with after he had told her about Caroline. However, he finds out that Caroline is still the same person and tells her about the plan. He then breaks up with her due to the fact that he has too much to handle with work and school and doesn't want to deal with the fact that Caroline is a vampire. In season three, Matt finds out that Jeremy is able to see Vicki and after he drowns himself on purpose and Bonnie saves him with CPR, he is able to see and speak to her as well. She tells him that with his help, the original witch can make her come back whenever she wants without needing Matt to think about her, but after he helps her, he finds out that the original wants her to kill Elena in return and with the help of Bonnie, he makes her return to "the other side" and shuts her out of his thoughts. In season four, Matt is upset and blames himself about Elena's transformation into a vampire. Damon also blames him and wants him dead. Matt seems to hold somewhat of a grudge against Rebekah for trying to kill him and causing Elena's transition. Matt later moves into the Gilbert house when Elena moves out, due to Jeremy's urge to kill her (Caused by being a member of The Five). However, Elena moves back in, only for Jeremy to be killed not long after. Matt is shown to be devastated by the loss of his friend. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:The Vampire Diaries heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Poor Category:Monster Slayers Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:Officials